Fated Tale
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: She was a princess trapped in a lonely tower. He was a dragon chained to a troubled past. This is their story. NaLu. CanonVerse!


Title: **Fated Tale**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She was a princess trapped in a lonely tower. He was a dragon chained to a troubled past. This is their story.

Rating: **K+**

_*Formerly 'With You' (which I deleted due to the changes I made)._

_*Will be a one-shot for now. If inspiration strikes, then maybe it will be continued._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.___

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_-0-_

_The little footprints I make_

_Slowly leads me to where I should be._

_-0-_

She was four when she first learned of her celestial spirit powers.

The carriage she's been on had accidentally got off the track and was nearing to fall off the cliff. Fear gripped her heart and out of desperation, her small fingers clutched the key inside her left pocket tightly.

She was supposed to deliver the key to her mother in town but this unfortunate event had to happen.

With all the confidence she could muster (because it was either she died trying or none at all), her fingers freed the item out of her pocket as she swished the key in front of her. The chant for the spell came right after and she was glad to have memorized the words from watching her mother.

Her little voice echoed inside the bare carriage as she opened the _Gate of the Goat_. Lucy closed her eyes and wished hard that the spirit would appear to save her. She was still so young to die and still had dreams of becoming a mage like her mother.

The carriage continued on its wheels, taking her a step closer to the gates of death. Finally, when she thought all hope was lost, a blinding light filled her vision.

It was the last thing she could remember before passing out from exhaustion and relief.

-0-

Five hours later, the feeling of someone stroking her golden locks away from her face stirred her awake. Capricorn gave out a small sincere smile upon seeing her eyes open before asking Lucy whether she was alright or not.

"I think so... but, I feel so tired."

The blonde rubbed her eyes a couple more times before she looked at her savior. Tears escaped her when she realized that she had survived the fall – the smell of the forest comforted her, the sight of the trees and leaves calmed her once frightful heart.

Sadly, though Capricorn was a powerful spirit, he couldn't bring his young mistress back and forth from the Spirit world lest she passed out from deeper exhaustion – calling him out already taken a heavy toll on her small body.

"Ms. Lucy, we should go back now."

Layla Heartfilia would be devastated to know that her child almost died today. Frankly speaking, he was worried not only for Lucy's safety but also for Layla's condition. Worrying would only worsen his master's illness.

As Capricorn readied to pick Lucy up, he heard her murmur a small 'thank you Mr. Caprico" before she slumbered again in his arms. It took all of Capricorn's restraint not to laugh at the girl. Caprico sure sounded weird but nevertheless, he definitely loved the sound of his new nickname.

_-0-_

_One huff at a time, one breath each day_

_To learn the meaning of life._

_-0-_

Natsu was six when he successfully breathed out his first 'fire dragon roar'. He was jumping ecstatically for joy at his achievement while Igneel just grinned in the background donning the face of a proud father.

He thought he could never do it but Igneel's encouragement really helped him a lot.

"Look! I've done it Igneel." Natsu pumped his fist in the air as he celebrated his first achievement.

"Very well done son, but I sure hope that roar would last more than five seconds in the future."

Natsu merely laughed at Igneel's response. He was too giddy to even notice that his fire only lasted a few seconds before it disappeared into the air.

_-0-_

_To cry is never a weakness._

_It is the symbol of strength._

_-0-_

She was ten when her father informed her about her mother's death.

Lucy cried inside her room for a full week – not once going out. The servants brought her food every day but she refused to touch or eat them.

It was only after their coaxing that sulking like this would never make Layla happy in the afterlife that she took a bite.

A week after (with her heart still in the healing process), she went inside their library to collect the remaining keys inside her mother's secret drawer and made her first spiritual contracts.

She might never be like her mother, but she would try her best to give out the love and care her spirits' deserved.

The baton of responsibility was now _hers_.

_-0-_

_What has come must go,_

_Face what's up ahead and learn to live._

_-0-_

He woke up abruptly when the warmth beside him disappeared. His hands tried to grasp anything just to know that his father was still there. When he found none, the pink-haired boy breathed-out a small fire to illuminate the cave (anything to help him find his father).

Panic rushed through him as thoughts of Igneel leaving him completely entered his mind.

_No. No. No. He would never._

He tried to placate his heart by telling himself that his father was probably roaming around the area looking for food (and he'll probably be back soon with a burnt fish for dinner).

The minutes trickled by but Igneel still haven't come back.

When he could no longer take it (because his mind was screaming that he's now alone forever), Natsu ran out the cave until he reached the edge of the mountain.

His eyes drifted in all directions, but Igneel was still nowhere to be found.

His father was gone.

He was alone in the world.

_(The sun was shining brightly above him and yet his feelings were as dark as the starless sky.)_

Natsu did not know what happened next, but in between his wrecking sobs and shouts for Igneel in his run down the hill, he chanced upon bumping into the man who would change his life forever.

"Child, why are you crying?"

No one was supposed to go near this side of the mountain so who was this guy?

"Please! Tell me!" Natsu grabbed the man's shoulders and stared him straight in the eyes. "Tell me where is Igneel. I need to find my father."

Makarov watched Natsu as he described _his father_ in the hopes that someone could find him.

Big.

Fire.

_Dragon._

"Please sir, tell me. I don't know where to go without him."

The pleading voice of the child tugged easily at Makarov's heart.

"Well, you can always come with me. I am with a guild called Fairy Tail and there you can have a new family while you search for your father." The old man bent down and patted the child's head. "I'm sure you'll meet a lot of new friends there who can become a part of your family."

A week later, the Fairy Tail insignia was marked on Natsu's arm.

_-0-_

_To be free is not about being able to escape a prison._

_It is about learning to decide on your own._

_-0-_

On the night of Lucy's 16th birthday, she decided to run away from home. No one even bothered to notice the dull expression on her face as she blew the sixteen candles on her cake. No one even celebrated with her except for her family's servants.

The last five years had been nothing but loneliness.

Her father busied himself with work that he rarely saw Lucy anymore. He was so engrossed in building up their estates that the bigger their properties became, the farther they grew away from each other.

Training to become better (to be able to join her dream guild) became her outlet and comfort.

Maybe it was fate that she chanced upon _that_ edition of the Sorcerer Magazine two years ago. The cover captured her at first sight – bringing out her emotions of excitement and joy that had long been dormant ever since her mother's death.

The guild looked so fun that it made Lucy think she'd now have the chance to find a new family with them – a family that would shower her with care and love.

When Lucy saw the lights being put out in the mansion, she quickly gathered her things (a bag full of her clothes, pen, papers, and some few jewels), and changed her outfit (deeming that her long gown was not appropriate for her journey ahead). When she felt ready and okay, she opened the door silently and walked straight down the hall and out of the estate.

She never even looked back because of fear that her fragile heart might tell her to just stay in the mansion and live like the princess that she should be.

_-0-_

_"I lost a friend today."_ _He looked at him with his round eyes before smiling._

_"Really? Because I believed I found one today."_

_-0-_

It was his sixth year in the guild when he lost a loved one again. This time it was in the form of his friend, Lissana.

At first, Natsu thought what was happening was only some joke that was meant to fool him. When things had gotten serious and when he saw the tears flowing in Mira's and Elfman's eyes, he knew that this time, it was for real.

The funeral was held peacefully outside the guild. Natsu stood next to Gray while their Master, Makarov, gave the final farewell to their fallen comrade. Mirajane and Elfman were hugging each other tightly – both mourning their sister's death.

As they went back in the guild, Natsu swore that he would never let another friend die. He would protect his important people with everything he's got.

Gray smirked in the background upon hearing his words and placed an arm around Natsu's shoulder before he tried to lighten the mood between them.

"Huh? Is that so? Then maybe you should try harder to beat me first because I also swear to protect my important people."

When the two got back in the guild looking amiably with each other, Erza just nodded her head in approval while saying something along the lines of _'some two idiots being best friends'._

_-0-_

_One look, one smile, and I knew_

_This is our destiny._

_-0-_

When Lucy saw the Salamander she heard of for so long in the form of a pink-haired boy (a year after her escape from home), she snickered out loud at him. He looked too stupid to be the famous Salamander.

She was also surprised to see a flying blue cat hovering over the mage's shoulder - who looked so cute and adorable in her eyes.

The trio continued their chat until they reached a restaurant where Lucy told them about her dreams of becoming a Fairy Tail member.

Natsu just grinned at her the entire time. If Fairy Tail was her dream, then he vowed to fulfil it for her. After all, she looked pretty and had a very nice personality (plus, she was treating them to eat).

As soon as the food arrived, all coherent thoughts left Natsu and he only realized that he forgot to tell her about Fairy Tail after going their separate ways.

Hopefully, fate would lead them together again.

-0-

The second time they met wasn't really pleasurable.

She was being held captive by a man named Bora, a crook who sold girls to rich men, when Natsu came crashing down the roof of the boat looking like he wanted to puke. Happy entered just in time to save her but his magic had unexpectedly worn off so they fell into the sea. Later on when Lucy called forth Aquarius, and Natsu destroyed (almost) the entire town; the two smiled at each other and shook their hands.

"I'm Lucy."

Finally, she was one step closer to her dream – to be a proud member of Fairy Tail.

"And I'm Natsu, and this guy over here is Happy."

At last, he was going to have a new family to cherish and to protect.

"Nice to meet you Natsu."

And she smiled sweetly as he flashed his trademark grin.

_"AYE SIR!"_

_._

_._

_._

_(Their lives were never the same.)_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
